When Two Artists Fall In Love
by Piringgg
Summary: Collection of drabbles for SasoDei Month. Day 2 - first mission. This is our first expedition. This is our dream. We want to join the Scouting Legion and see the outside world. But, but... But he left me. Shingeki no Kyojin AU. English version of Ketika Dua Seniman Jatuh Cinta. UPDATED!
1. Day 1 - First Meeting

**when two artists fall in love**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **T, for this chapter. uwu May go up next chapter.

**Pairing: **Sasori/Deidara.

**Author's Note: **So, this is for SasoDei Month! uwu And this is my first fanfiction in English, so sorry for the grammar errors. uwu

**Warning: **kagema au. male-prostitute!deidara.

**Prompt: **Day 1 - first meeting.

* * *

The very first time I laid my eyes on him, I immediately knew that he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was blond and long—he tied it into a ponytail. It suited him well. He had a fair skin and a pair of the most beautiful azure eyes. He was neither tall nor short and I didn't need to look up or look down just to meet his gaze. He was beautiful, that's all I could say. Or to be exact, he was perfect. It was a shame, really, for perfection like him to only end up as a prostitute.

* * *

It was a nice day. I got my promotion that day and we were just celebrating in a local club the same night. Both Kakuzu and I were just heading home, when out of nowhere, he invited me to a prostitution place, claiming that a party wasn't a party until you got laid. I wasn't sure why I agreed on the first place, but I was glad I did, anyway. If only I chose to head back, maybe things wouldn't be the same as it was.

* * *

I wanted to treat him well, I found myself thinking that way. It was strange, really. I was not the type who cared about others—I lived for myself, I survived by myself. I would never found myself drawn into others. It was strange. He made me did something I normally wouldn't do. I kissed him on the cheek that night, and I spent a lot of times just to cuddle him. The whole night was spent with talking about him and me.

It was strange. He was strange. I was strange.

We only met once, but it felt like we had known each other for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, the first chapter is really short... and I have to be honest I don't have the slightest idea what I just wrote. But I _hope _the next chapter will be better. Yeah, I hope. Oh, and this is the English version of _ketika dua seniman jatuh cinta_. That fanfiction is in Bahasa Indonesia, and in my opinion, is much much better than this one.

Hope you guys enjoy this one!


	2. Day 2 - First Mission

**when two artists fall in love**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto, Shingeki no Kyojin belonged to Hajime Isayama.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Sasori/Deidara

**Warning: **BL. Shingeki no Kyojin AU.

**Prompt: **Day 2 - First Mission

**Summary: **This is our first expedition. This is our dream. We want to join the Scouting Legion and see the outside world. But, but... But he left me.

* * *

"Deidara!" Ah, _danna, _why are you shouting? It's really… noisy. I am… I am tired. What happened? Ah, right, that female titan… So this is where I fall. It's alright… I am just… so tired. I want to take a rest.

Good night, _danna_.

* * *

"Deidara… Don't you die on me, you foolish brat. Please, open your eyes. We… You… You swore, Deidara. You swore you're going to live until we got to the outside world. We are going to survive together, Deidara. We can do this. Please… Please just open your eyes." I am a fool. I should have protected Deidara. I should have known the titan would lunge at him. I should have known, and I should have protected him, but I didn't. I was too full of myself. I thought both of us could fight her. Everything we have been thinking was revenge, revenge, and revenge… We never actually thought of our own safety. And now… And now Deidara is lying beside me, dying, and I can't do any single thing. I can't feel my feet. Maybe she ate them. Ah, speaking of that bitch… She's nowhere to see. I don't care, I don't care about anything anymore, for the only one I care for is not here anymore.

This is our first expedition. This is our dream. We want to join the Scouting Legion. We want to be free; we want to go outside the wall. We want to look at the world. We want to kill those titans that had killed our parents. We have the very same dream, and yet we can't achieve them together. He left me alone. He left me in this wretched world alone. He, who is my strength, my definition of beauty, my light in the darkness… He left me.

I close my eyes, curling up beside Deidara, holding his hands. Maybe… I can't wait. We're going to meet soon, in an entirely different world. We're going to meet soon. Ah, yes, I can't wait. I can feel the rain pouring as…

* * *

"They… They're not breathing anymore."

"At least they won't face this torture anymore."

"Yes. May both of you rest in peace."


End file.
